bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Blind Justice Tesla
Blind Justice Tesla Skill 'Imperial Authority (50% boost to Atk, Def, and Rec of Water & Light types) 'Burst Aqua Fort (Greatly recovers HP for all allies & reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn; Cost: 26 BC, DC: None) '''Brave Burst '''Liber Astraia (18 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & greatly boosts one's own Spark damage and critical rate for 3 turns; Cost: 8 BC, DC: 18 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary Tesla, one of the units within Bordebegia's batch, finally made its way to the Rare Summon Gate! Huh? You mean that's not the right Tesla? Oops, wrong server. Tesla is one of the Mock Units available as a Hunter Rank Reward in Frontier Hunter. She is also named as the first free mitigator you can get in the game. As tedious as Tesla might be, she still holds some interesting tricks to help benefit the squad. Also, Eriole? What happens with him? More will be revealed in Atharva! Leader Skill Score: 6/10 Tesla has a pretty interesting Leader Skill. She boosts ATK, DEF, and REC of all Water and Light units. Most Leader Skills of this kind generally boost one stat by 50% of one element. Tesla is one of a kind to have the ability to boost three different stats at once available to two elements. Units affected by this Leader Skill can make very good use of this as these boosts exceed stat-boosting spheres like Malice Jewel and Buffer Jewel. However, this Leader Skill is limited to Water and Light types only. The player will have to construct a Dual-Type Water and Light squad to make full use of this Leader Skill. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Tesla acts as a healer and a mitigator simply just by using her BB. Her heal is quite comparable to Rare Summon units so the heal is already good to use. Plus, the 50% damage mitigation is very nice. This makes Tesla the first free mitigator and the first unit to heal and mitigate damage at the same time. One downside of Tesla's BB is that it does not attack. This will lead to the downfall of BC generation. Additionally, Tesla's BB takes more BC to fill than other mitigators. 26 BC is a relatively high cost for a mitigator and a healer. Of course, this does not mean Tesla's BB is not good. She is still a free mitigator available for everyone. If Tesla is used as a Leader, her heal will yield an even better heal provided that Tesla is a Water unit who will receive a 50% boost to ATK, DEF, and REC. Super Brave Burst Score: 7/10 This SBB is not too shabby. This SBB has a 400% multiplier, which is about average. Tesla does get a nice 60% crit chance buff and 100% Spark buff. However, this is applied only to herself and the buffs are not stackable. One positive about Tesla's SBB is that she is about to land a critical hit 70% of the time. This is provided that there is a 10% base crit rate and the 60% crit rate boost from SBB. Overall, this SBB is relatively good to use, despite Tesla's selfishness. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 6/10 Tesla is not recommended for Arena. This is due to Tesla's BB not being an Offensive BB. True, Tesla can heal and mitigate, but Arena is a kill-and-win game. Your goal is to eliminate your opponents as fast as possible. Tesla does have her offensive SBB, but you cannot rely heavily on your Drop Checks to get her SBB gauge filled and ready for the 2nd turn. Stats Score: 7/10 Tesla's stats are well-balanced. However, one disadvantage is that Tesla is only available as a Lord type so there is no way to bend her stats with the type of your liking. Her HP is relatively low compared to other units in the metagame since Tesla lacks the Anima typing. As a healer and mitigator, Tesla should have the highest possible survivability in order for her to perform effectively. In terms of typing, my type preference for Tesla is... This unit is only available as a Lord type. Due to the release of the Mystery Frog in Brave Frontier RPG, my type preference for Tesla is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 Tesla can be used anywhere as she is a healer and a mitigator. Her BB and SBB can be alternated to act as a tank. With Tesla in a squad, you already have two roles fulfilled as you do not need another healer. However, it is worth noting that if Tesla uses her SBB, it is highly recommended that you have another mitigator in the squad to accomodate for the mitigation that Tesla would otherwise activate for all units. Sphere Recommendations *Phantom Gizmo & Demon Core *Phantom Gizmo & Sacred Crystal *Occult Treasure & Sacred Crystal Conclusion Total Score: 7.5/10 Tesla is, by no means, a far-stretched unit as she is only available by attaining a Hunter Rank of 31 in Frontier Hunter. This means that it would take a minimum of six months to obtain her. If you thought Tilith took a while to obtain, you would want to rethink that as Tesla takes even longer. Even worse, try aiming for Eriole because he takes a Hunter Rank of 41 to obtain. Do you think Eriole and Tesla will play a future role in the main story? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Tesla! Does she look like an ice tower? Have you tackled Atharva yet? Post them in the comments below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Creator Maxwell *Magnum Opus Rigness *Chrono Mage Elaina *Ice Legend Selena Category:Blog posts